


DeTermination

by Scythe_Asgore



Series: DeTermination AU [1]
Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determined Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Time Shenanigans, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_Asgore/pseuds/Scythe_Asgore
Summary: A terminator appears of Frisk's 18th pacifist run.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: DeTermination AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076342
Kudos: 1





	1. New Timelines

Reset

They had reset the world again. They wanted to feel the thrill of achieving the best ending. They knew exactly what would need to happen to achieve this. They had to spare Toriel, talk to Sans, learn more about Gaster (if possible), defeat Omega Flowey, spare the amalgamates, save Asriel, and break the barrier. These tasks were all relatively easy because this had happened before. It happened 17 times previously.

Frisk awoke in a dark room on a bed of yellow flowers contemplating what they would say to Sans. After a few moments, they got up and walked towards the garden where Flowey would introduce himself and attack their SOUL. Or they tried to. Frisk had gotten distracted by a most curious burst of blue energy that had formed in their previous location. They looked on amazed and surprised at the energy sphere. This growing sphere shouldn’t exist in this world; it hadn't appeared the 17 other times Frisk had done this route. Yet here it was interrupting their normal pacifist run.The sphere expanded and then seemed to almost open to reveal a naked man kneeling on the now burnt flower bed. The man stood up and looked at them with an impassive stare. Frisk had two options now: Find Flowey and try to ignore the naked guy, or stand around and help him.

They decided to find Flowey.

They found Flowey in another dark room where he was expected and waited for him to start his customary speech about SOULs. Before Flowey could start his speech, however, the stranger walked into the room.

“Frisk Dreemurr,” the stranger said emotionlessly, looking at the flower and human. Surprised by the second human in the room, Flowey started his speech.

“Howdy! I’m FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER,” he explained,”You must be new here to the Underground.”He wouldn’t have said this if it were only Frisk there, but someone who was actually new to the underground happened to be standing right behind Frisk. “Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. Guess little old me will have to do.” He was interrupted when Frisk decided to finally acknowledge the completely unknown man.

“Who are you?” they softly asked, “How did you get down here? And I suppose I should introduce myself as Frisk.” Before anyone could answer, Flowey looked up with his most annoyed face and interrupted.

Well, thanks for interrupting my speech,” he growled,” here, Friendliness Pellets, catch as many as possible.” Flowey launched his standard 7 pellet attack at Frisk.

“Get down,” the stranger announced. Frisk ducked, but only because that is what she would usually do when Flowey pulled out his pellets. All the pellets ended up hitting the stranger in the chest.

“Are you hurt?” Frisk asked, turning around to help with any healing. When they turned around; they saw that the man looked unharmed, but it was always better to check. 

“I sense no damage,” he replied flatly. That was not what Frisk was expecting to hear.He either seemed to ignore the standard fighting rules, or just couldn’t feel pain.. No matter, they’d better CHECK this guy just in case. Frisk would then at least know the name. The problem with this plan, however, was that the CHECK descriptions weren’t exactly accurate. They found that out with Sans (The easiest enemy) on the one Genocide route they aborted.

CHECk

T-800

ATK:500

DEF:500

A SOULless cyborg killer.

That did not help Frisk at all. Cyborg meant there was some metal, so was he a ghost in a body like Mettaton? How robotic was he? He was also SOULless; that could mean that this man was a former human or monster brought back wrong. Maybe that’s why he had shown no emotion since appearing in the Underground. Or maybe being SOULless was the reason why he could just walk into Flowey’s attacks. But if lacking a Soul is what made him immune to monster attacks; why wasn’t Flowey, the SOULless prince Asriel, immune to Toriel’s fire or Sans’ Gaster Blasters? 

“How dare you mess up my attack. DIE!” Flowey screamed, pulling Frisk out of their thoughts. Frisk picked their head up to look at Flowey’s demonic face. Toriel would soon arrive on her daily patrol of the Ruins and stop Flowey from launching his attack, but then Frisk remembered, Flowey had cut off his speech causing his current attack to be earlier than normal. Frisk looked around, hoping to find a way out of the attack when they realised: the pellets were all aimed at the stranger instead of them. Toriel didn’t come and the pellets were launched.

The man, who hadn’t moved at all since entering the room, finally stomped forward towards Flowey. Flowey’s response was to simply stare at the man. Flowey ‘ran away’ when the large man was nearly on top of Flowey because Toriel could be heard coming around the corner.After Flowey left, the man decided to finally answer Frisk’s questions.

“ I am a series T-800 Terminator, Cyberdyne Systems model 101. I was sent back through time to protect Frisk Dreemurr.” Frisk Dreemurr? At this point of time? At least the time travel explanation made sense, because they hadn’t been adopted yet. Although him knowing her future name did make a lot more sense after the explanation. 

“Oh! Hello child, how long have you been standing here?” a motherly voice suddenly announced. A large goat wearing a purple dress entered the room. “I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins...I pass through everyday to look for humans,” she declared. “You are the first human to fall down recently and… Oh! Ummm o,”she sputtered looking forward. Frisk supposed it was another timeline issue causing the sputtering. Nevertheless Toriel regained her composure and added“My child, please wait here. I need to run back to my house to grab some clothing. I’ll be right back.” She left, leaving Frisk and the Terminator alone. Time for a few more questions.

“Why are you protecting me?” She started “Who sent you?”Someone must have sent this terminator because soulless beings don’t just casually time travel, or protect children.

“The survival of Frisk Dreemurr will impact future events such as Judgement Day,”it said. Frisk noticed that this terminator had been answering all their questions in the order they asked. They also noticed that the terminator didn’t seem to move at all unless absolutely necessary.

“What’s your name?” Frisk asked.

“I have no name,” it responded.

“Well,” Frisk decided,”I’ll just have to name you then. Now, what would be a good name,” they continued mumbling while looking down.

_ Name the Fallen Terminator _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Frisk looked up. Name the Fallen? It sounded very familiar. Like they had been asked to name someone else in the same fashion.

Hmmm maybe Bob?

_ Too lame _ . “ _ Asgore” _

AAAAAA?

_ Really? That’s even More lame. _

Metta?

_ Promoting the robot’s brand? Oh my. _

Chara?

_ No _ ,  _ that’s My name _ . A voice in Frisk’s head seemed to whisper.

Carl?

_ Doesn’t fit _ .

Murder?

_ Oh, how very on the nose. _

Undyne?

_ I think the one who has that name would say, “Get your own name” _

Mercy?

_ Does not fit at ALL. _

Steven?

_ Hmmm, maybe. It seems to fit. _

Steven it is.

There was probably time for one more question, they thought, judging by the way she nearly ran away from Frisk and Steven to grab clothes; Frisk figured Toriel would probably be back soon. Frisk also knew that Toriel would insist on walking with anyone who fell under. But what should they ask? They had narrowed down the options to two: what is Judgement Day (and how were they involved), or how did Steven ignore Flowey’s attacks. They chose the first and the answer was not helpful. At all. Apparently, all Steven knew was that Frisk was important to the timeline, and that they needed to be protected.

“I have returned, my child,” Toriel announced as she entered the room. “And Mr…”

“Steven,” Frisk interrupted. “His name is Steven”

“Yes. Mr Steven I have some clothing here for you.” Toriel held a set of golden armour, that suspiciously looked like it belonged to Asgore, out in the terminator’s direction. “There should be some magic in there that will make it fit you,” she added while Steven quietly donned the armour,” I just thought I’d tell you because I’ve seen,” she paused for a second, “some other monsters try it on.” Frisk thought they could hear embarrassment and worry in that last part, but Toriel didn’t seem to acknowledge it as she continued speaking, “Anyway, you’ve probably been in this room for too long. Come with me so you two don’t get lost in these catacombs.” Frisk couldn’t argue with that; .they had been in this room for longer than usual, and now would be a good time to leave.

“Come on Steven. Let’s follow her.”


	2. Ruins and Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Steven the terminator travel through the RUINS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I finally managed to post a second chapter to one of my WIPs!  
> Also writing this chapter was interesting, because how are you supposed tell a random person that you can essentially time travel?

The first thing Frisk did upon entering the Ruins was find the nearest SAVE point and use it. Just because there was a new guy in the timeline doesn’t mean Frisk should stop SAVEing. After all, judging by his description,(A SOULless cyborg killer) Steven may not know that Frisk was a pacifist. Plus,they did have to be prepared for any situation in which someone may die. After SAVEing, they answered Steven’s multiple questions on DETERMINATION, SAVE points, and SOULs before following Toriel into the first puzzle room.

“Welcome to your new home,” Toriel turned to face them,”Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS. The first puzzle was very easy, only 6 pressure plates and a lever. It was quickly solved by Toriel. Toriel ushered Steven and Frisk into the next puzzle before continuing her explanation.“The ruins are full of puzzles.One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust your sight to them.”

The puzzle in this room wasn’t particularly hard, especially because Toriel had already labeled the correct switches. When they had finished, Toriel complimented them.

The next room had a Dummy in it. As Toriel explained, those new to the Underground would need to learn about FIGHTs. Frisk entered the FIGHT with the Dummy and did what Toriel asked. They started talking with it until Steven interrupted them asking what purpose talking to a dummy would serve.

“It’s to diffuse the fight. So there are minimal injuries,” Frisk explained.

“I’m impressed you figured that out so quickly, my child,” Toriel added “Reasoning with your opponent will usually work. If you keep ACTing over FIGHTing, it will stall enough for you to FLEE or SPARE.”

“That means you are not to kill anyone,” Frisk added.

“Why?” Steven asked.

“Because killing is wrong,” Frisk added.They decided to keep their aborted Genocide run secret. After all, it wouldn’t be good to be seen as a hypocrite at the current moment. “Also I know what happens if no one dies. Just trust me on this.” Then a crazy idea popped into their head, “Wait, you’re here to protect me, right?”

“Correct,” Steven confirmed. They had totally watched too much anime with Alphys.

“Does that mean you have to follow my orders?” 

“It is part of my mission parameters.” Well, that worked. Logically, the answer should have not been yes. After all, Toriel and Sans felt the need to protect them, but they definitely made no promise to follow anyone’s orders.

“Ok Steven, I order you to not kill anyone in the Underground,” Frisk finally added. Maybe Frisk should get Steven to swear, but they didn’t know the terminator enough to judge whether he would keep that oath. Sans didn’t keep his promise, although he was reluctant, and they had killed everyone.

“Oh, my child, I am slightly confused. What do you mean when you say you've done this before?” Toriel interjected. Frisk turned towards her. They forgot she was listening. After all, conversations about timelines usually happened with no one witnessing. What should they say? It just seemed wrong to lie to their mother.

“I am aware of some future events in this timeline.” Frisk finally spoke.

“Oh, what events?”

“I know a way to break the Barrier without dying,” Frisk revealed.

“Do tell my child,”

“I can’t say much, but what you need to know is that I will be in contact with the one you talk to through the Ruins exit.” If Frisk said too much, they might lose all their valuable timeline information. They continued “I want a few things from you though.”

“Ok then my child, What do you need?” Toriel asked. She took this new timeline information better than expected.

_ Dreemurrs are just that excellent at timelines. _ They supposed Chara was right remembering previous encounters with Asgore.

They stood before the king; toy knife in hand. It was impossible to SPARE. They told him that he killed them three times already. He only nods in acceptance before lowering his head. Refusing to look Frisk in the eyes, Asgore attacks.

“First, I would like you to escort us out of the RUINS,” Frisk explained. Toriel being with them would stop most of the confrontations with other monsters. After all, she was quite intimidating.

“Ahh, That makes sense. I suppose you don’t want to get into any fights.”

“Second, I don’t want you to leave the RUINS with us.”

“Why is that.”

“If you come with us,” Frisk spoke, choosing their words carefully, “It will mess with the timeline too much. Just stay in the ruins until someone comes and grabs you. I’ll set it up.”

“Anything else?”

“Yes, I would like your butterscotch cinnamon pie. Mmm, I love that pie. And lastly, Can you adopt me?”

“I’m glad you like my pies,” Toriel paused, “I’m sorry, I fear I may not be hearing correctly? You want me to adopt you?”

“Yes,” Frisk replied. “If you say no, I’ll probably just ask Asgore to adopt me.”

“Asgore?” Toriel nearly sputtered, “But he wants your SOUL.”

“Well I suppose we can do this whole adoption thing later…” Frisk trailed off.”But can I call you mom? Please?”

“I don’t suppose why not, My child”

“Thanks, mom.”

The small group continued through the RUINS solving the simple puzzles. Having Toriel escorting Frisk and Steven made the journey seem slower, but Frisk supposed they couldn't complain. After all, no monster really wanted to FIGHT the RUINS guardian, so everyone tended to avoid the trio. They didn’t even have to FIGHT Napstablook.

When they arrived at Toriel’s home, Toriel did a small tour of the house (mostly for Steven’s sake), before leaving to bake a pie. That night, or when Frisk felt tired, Toriel lovingly tucked them into bed leaving Steven to quietly watch them sleep

When Frisk woke up, they found Toriel sitting by the fireplace reading.

“Morning mom,”They greeted.

“Yes, my child?” Toriel simled, putting  _ 101Uses For Snails  _ on the nearby coffee table.

“Can I borrow a bit of gold?” Frisk requested.

“Is there a reason why you would like my gold?” Toriel asked.

“I wanted to buy a Spider Donut for 7G,”Frisk explained.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’ll need it later.”

“Is this another timeline thing?” Toriel inquired.

“Yes.”

“If that’s the case,” Toriel said looking pensive, “I’ll buy you the donut if you stay here.”

“Thank you.”

Once Toriel left, Frisk decided to explore the house with Steven following behind. First stop: Kitchen. The kitchen was rather small; it could fit maybe three people maximum. They were happy to find two butterscotch cinnamon pies in the fridge, both labeled for them. When they looked in the freezer, they found two chocolate bars with small sticky notes reading “Asriel” and “Chara”

_ Mom still has that even though I’m dead? _

With the kitchen exploration done, Frisk went back to the living room.

“Hey, Steven. Why don’t you read all of Toriel’s books,” they suggested, picking up  _ 101 Uses For Snails _ , “Maybe tell me something interesting that you find.” They supposed it would not take long for Steven to get through all the books judging by how fast he seemed to read them. Also Toriel had about 30 books max and most of them were rather short.

While Steven did that, Frisk decided to look in the mirror at the end of the hall ( _ It’s You! _ ) before going to dig around Toriel’s room.

“I’m back!” Toriel shouted into the house. “Where are you? I have your donut.”

I’m right here, mom,” Frisk came into the living room. Steven was still there reading. He had gotten through about half the books when Toriel decided to look in his direction.

“Oh, Mr. Steven, I see you have read many of my books. Not that I mind, but could you please put them back on the shelf when you are done?” Frisk then noticed the pile of books right below the terminator’s feet. Steven just continued reading, seemingly not paying attention to the happenings in the living room. Frisk supposed they could tell Steven to pick up those books, but before they could Toriel continued in her previous conversation.“Anyway, like I said earlier I have your donut.”

“Thanks mom,”

“You’re welcome”

“ “By the way, I’m leaving now,” Frisk declared, walking down towards the Ruins exit, but before they could get to the door, Toriel stopped them.

“My child, before you leave, please take this phone. If you need anything, you can just call me.” She handed them the phone after hugging Frisk profusely. “Goodbye, I hope you come back.””

“Bye,” 

She then opened the Ruins exit and allowed Frisk to pass. Steven and Frisk then walked into the cold air of Snowdin. 


End file.
